


Brujos, nefilim y otros monstruos

by Winchester2714



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec no se entera, Clary es la princesa, F/M, Gen, Idris - Freeform, Jace es un poco idiota, M/M, Muy alterno, Universo Alterno, Valentine es rey, Y Magnus un fichaje de última hora para la corte, pero Isabelle sí, pero con nefilim, pero solo al principio, y subterráneos, Época Medieval
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester2714/pseuds/Winchester2714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alterno. Alec Lightwood era el heredero al trono por detrás de su madre, Maryse. O al menos hasta que el rey Valentine regresa para ocupar el trono de Idris, que le pertenece por derecho, con sus hijos Sebastian y Clarissa. El nuevo soberano trae consigo un nuevo brujo real que volverá su mundo del revés.</p><p>Malec, básicamente. También algo del tetraedro Isabelle/Simon/Clary/Jace. </p><p>Advertencia: Salen personajes de Los Orígenes, aunque de forma muy secundaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está publicado en fanfiction bajo mi otro alias, Haruka_chan27. Lo he retomado después de más de dos años (soy un ser indignillo), así que también voy a empezar a publicarlo aquí :3

_Él es un niño, una ser que no levanta más de un metro del suelo. Él es una visión de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos rasgados, de cabello negro como la noche y sonrisa radiante como la luz de mil estrellas._

_Pero es un demonio –uno hermoso, eso sí- lo que ve cuando se mira al espejo. Y su padre –_ su propio _"padre"- se lo recuerda cada vez que se quedan solos._

_Él es el que vive entre lujo y medias verdades, entre sonrías frías de piedra y conspiraciones de meretrices. Él se duerme en el regazo de una mujer que no es su madre, en los brazos de las muchas beldades que han calentado el lecho de su padre y señor._

_Él es el que se desliza bajo la cama cuando oye las botas de su padre recorrer el pasillo, rogando, implorando a los Ángeles y Demonios que nunca escuchan que pase de largo y no se detenga. Él es el que se estremece cuando la puerta casi sale de sus goznes, cuando la voz emborrachada de odio aúlla su nombre_ ―¡Magnus!― _como si pretendiera destrozar sus tímpanos. Él es el que suplica cuando la mano se cierra sobre su tobillo y le arrastra fuera de su escondite._

_Él es el que llora cuando el cinturón cae sobre su espalda desnuda, reventando vasos sanguíneos y reduciendo la piel a jirones. Él es el que grita cuando sus costillas ceden y el sabor a sangre le inunda la boca. Sólo es un niño y ya ansía la muerte –desesperadamente-._

_Él es el que gimotea cuando se queda solo, el dolor palpitando en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y las lágrimas escaldándole las mejillas. Él es el que se acurruca en el suelo, tiritando de frío, porque no tiene fuerzas para llegar hasta la cama._

_Él contempla su reflejo y son los ojos del demonio los que le devuelven la mirada, de un verde venenoso contaminado de una innata maldad. Se cree un monstruo, se cree merecedor de aquel tormento, y a la vez espera impaciente el día en el que todo acabe y ocupe el lugar que le corresponde por nacimiento._

“No confíes en nadie… Jamás. Ellos te traicionarán –todos- cuando tengan la más mínima ocasión. Esperarán verte tropezar, querrán ver cómo te desmoronas para deleitarse en tu desdicha… No confíes en nadie. Jamás”

_Sonríe, presa de un sádico consuelo, mientras la sangre se le escurre entre los labios._

_Algún día será respetado, pero de momento se conforma con soñar._


	2. Sobre caballeros y princesas

Los rayos de sol, aún horizontales a aquellas alturas, incidían sobre el tupido follaje de los árboles y conseguían a duras penas colarse por pequeñas ventanas dispersas hasta alcanzar un suelo cubierto de helechos y flores de sombra. Los trinos de los pájaros y los quehaceres de las ardillas apenas se vieron afectados cuando los cuatro visitantes cruzaron aquel paisaje virgen al trote.

            A primera vista no parecían más que unos simples viajeros, pero si alguien fuera capaz de notar los detalles apreciaría los pelajes relucientes de las monturas, el porte digno de los dos hombres y las ropas de finas telas de las mujeres que les señalaban como personas con cierta distinción.

            Un suspiro de tedio se escapó de los labios de la chica más joven.

            ―¿Falta mucho, papá? ―quiso saber.

            El hombre sonrió con resignación y se volvió para observar a su hija. Un oportuno rayo de sol incidió en su cabello imposiblemente claro, dándole el aspecto de una corona de luz.

            ―Estamos ya muy cerca, Clarissa ―aseguró Valentine―. La paciencia es también una virtud, aunque tú no la valores.

La chica era bajita, tanto que los pies apenas llegaban a los estribos que llevaba puestos su yegua gris. Los rizos rojos se le derramaban sobre los hombros y asomaban incluso por el borde de la capucha azul. Su rostro, salpicado de pecas, demostraba una clara expresión de contrariedad.

            Llevaban dos semanas viajando hacia el norte, atravesando ciénagas malolientes y páramos y bajo condiciones atmosféricas horribles. A decir verdad aquel bosque sombrío era el paisaje más agradable que Clary había visto en todo aquel tiempo. Había pasado frío y después calor, y después de nuevo frío.

Ella ni siquiera había querido hacer aquel viaje: un día, sin más, su padre había anunciado que se marchaban, seguramente para no volver. Había tenido que despedirse de todos y todo cuando había conocido en su antiguo hogar para seguir a su familia a un país perdido del que apenas había oído hablar.

            Como siempre, su hermano tuvo que meter baza. Era dos palmos más alto que ella y su cabello era tan claro como el de su padre.

            ―Sospecho que volver al hogar no te hace especial ilusión… ―observó como si fuera la mayor revelación de la historia.

            ―Qué listo… ―le espetó Clary con sarcasmo―. ¿Cuándo te has percatado: ahora o hace dos semanas?

―No será tan malo: podrás buscarte un hombre de acorde a tus gustos, hermana ―repuso el chico con malicia―. Aunque si ninguno de los que hemos dejado atrás te ha complacido, dudo mucho Alacante te descubra nada nuevo.

            Sebastian era así, como si tuviera que resultar victorioso en cada conversación. Pero nada de lo que había dicho la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Odiaba Idris incluso antes de conocerlo. Sólo sabía que su capital se llamaba Alacante, una ciudad viejísima esculpida en piedra blanca, y que en ella convivían sin segregación alguna subterráneos de todo tipo y _nefilim_. La simple idea le resultaba absurda y sobretodo peligrosa.

             Y por supuesto no podía considerarlo su hogar.

            No es que no estuviera al corriente de la historia familiar: con la muerte del vigesimocuarto rey de Idris, su padre ―Valentine― había pasado a ser el heredero al Trono de Ceniza con apenas siete años de edad. El siguiente rey, presunto asesino de su abuelo, se había apresurado a exiliar del país a aquellos que le seguían en la línea de sucesión, expulsión que afectó a muchas familiar nobles de Idris. Los Morgenstern se marcharon, queriendo proteger al legítimo heredero, pero muchos otros se quedaron y armaron un levantamiento que culminó con la caída del Usurpador. Desde entonces el rey Aldertree había asumido el control de Idris, designado por consenso popular.

            Había fallecido súbitamente apenas dos meses antes sin nombrar heredero. En ausencia de indicaciones concretas, la línea sucesoria se había rearmado tal y como había sido antes del ascenso del Usurpador…

            …y, de la noche a la mañana, Clary se había encontrado con que era una especie de princesa de un país desconocido poblado por todo tipo de criaturas de las sombras. Y su padre, Valentine Morgenstern, iba a ser coronado como vigesimosexto Rey de Idris en menos de tres días.

Su mala suerte era desastrosa: no podía haber pertenecido a un país con líneas sucesorias y tramas políticas más turbias y confusas.

            ―Sebastian, deja en paz a tu hermana ―rugió su madre, instándole a que la adelantara.

            El chico bufó por lo bajo, espoleó a su caballo con los talones y salió al galope tendido, perdiéndose inmediatamente en un recodo del camino. Clary sintió un súbito acceso de gratitud hacia su madre, la única persona de su familia que parecía ser capaz de comprender su descontento en aquellos instantes.

            La miró y se vio a sí misma con quince años más. Jocelyn aún era joven, con el cabello de un rojo tan brillante como el suyo, y los ojos joviales que se llenaban de arrugas al sonreír.

            ―Te comprendo ―dijo únicamente, tirando de las bridas de su caballo pardo para ponerse a su altura.

            ―No lo haces ―la contradijo Clary, de forma quizás demasiado mordaz.

            ―Claro que sí, Clary ―insistió Jocelyn sin mostrar signo alguno de contrariedad―. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que el sitio que hemos dejado ha sido también mi hogar durante todo este tiempo? ¿Crees que eres la única que lo echará de menos? He vivido allí diecinueve años de mi vida: allí me casé y allí os traje al mundo a tu hermano y a ti. Dudo que sea más hogar tuyo que mío.

            La chica tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, y de pronto se sintió infantil y caprichosa. No había hecho más que quejarse sin plantearse lo que debían sentir los demás miembros de su familia. Quizás Sebastian tampoco estaba tan contento como aparentaba. Su madre interpretó su silencio como una señal de asentimiento.

―Alacante te gustará, Clary. Estoy segura ―y después golpeó el lomo del caballo con las bridas y volvió al lado de Valentine.

            Clary deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera en lo cierto.

* * *

 

Dos horas más tarde y con la sombra de Alacante cerniéndose sobre ella, Clarissa Morgenstern tuvo que admitir que era el lugar más hermoso que había visto jamás.

            Las descripciones que tan vagamente había oído de labios de sus padres no le hacían honor ni por asomo. ¿Cómo describir el blanco impoluto con tonos de nácar que cubría completamente los edificios? ¿Cómo condensar en palabras el mágico juego de luces que las torres de la ciudad ejecutaban sobre sus cabezas? ¿Cómo expresar la magnificencia de aquellas agujas níveas que parecían perforar el cielo? La idea de vivir allí de pronto no le pareció tan horrenda.

            Llegaron a una arcada enorme en cuyos pilares se enredaban motivos esculpidos en delicada piedra nívea. A Clary no le pasó desapercibido que no había nadie custodiando la entrada, ni siquiera un mísero guardia, y que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par.

            ―Deben confiar mucho en los visitantes ―opinó, ceñuda.

            ―Nada más lejos: los cazadores de sombras son las criaturas más desconfiadas que conocerás jamás ―la corrigió Valentine. Señaló un punto sobre la ciudad―. Eso son las salvaguardas: impiden que cualquier demonio penetre en la ciudad.

            ―Y sin embargo no existe esa limitación para los subterráneos… ―observó la muchacha.

            Valentine esbozó una sonrisa torcida, rebosante de seguridad.

            ―Las salvaguardas son más un recordatorio que otra cosa ―aseguró―: no existe ser lo bastante imprudente como para tratar de invadir una ciudad llena de _nefilim_.

            A medida que avanzaban por las calles bellamente adoquinadas, Clary fue deslumbrada por el contraste abrumador de las fachadas impolutas con las flores multicolores que pendían, concienzudamente cuidadas, desde los balcones de filigranas de plata. Algunos les miraban con curiosidad, y Valentine devolvía los saludos con prudente cortesía. Clary empezó a intentar averiguar a ojo cuáles eran _nefilim_ y cuáles tenían sangre de demonio. Por muy buena impresión que le hubiera causado aquella ciudad, seguía sintiéndose intranquila al pensar en estar rodeada de seres sedientos de sangre y hambrientos de carne.

            La avenida espiral que habían seguido en ascenso se abrió repentinamente a una enorme plaza elevada en la que se alzaba un único edificio blanco y titánico ―Clary se sorprendió de no haberlo notado desde fuera de la ciudad―. Aquella peculiares torres luminosas parecían dispuestas a su alrededor, como si fuera un punto importante. Había un grupo de gente reunida ante la gigantesca puerta sostenida con columnas, y aparentemente los estaban esperando.

            Cuando los cuatro miembros de la familia detuvieron a sus monturas tirando de las riendas, la decena de cabezas se inclinaron al mismo tiempo en señal de respeto.

            ―Bienvenidos a Alacante, Majestades ―saludaron al unísono.

            Clary se sintió inmediatamente abrumada; parecía ser la única. Valentine y Sebastian sonreían con cierta altanería, como si aquel recibimiento fuera lo mínimo que hubierann podido esperar. La mujer a la cabeza del grupo se incorporó unos instantes antes que sus compañeros. Vestía una túnica gris que le llegaba hasta los pies y que de algún modo realzaba el rubio antinatural de su cabello.

―Soy Imogen, Suma Inquisidora de la Clave ―se presentó―. Es un placer para mí daros la bienvenida a vuestro reino.

―Nos sentimos muy honrados ―aseguró Valentine. Hizo un gesto con el brazo hacia su familia―. Ella es mi esposa Jocelyn, y ellos mis hijos Sebastian y Clarissa.  

―Os esperábamos hace horas, Majestades ―reconoció Imogen con adusta cortesía―. Vuestro equipaje llegó ayer por la noche.  

―Nos perdimos antes de llegar a la frontera ―reconoció Jocelyn con una sonrisa nerviosa―. Los senderos no estaban bien señalizados.  

―Esos bosques son traicioneros. Incluso aquellos que pertenecen a esta tierra son susceptibles de ser desorientados ―reconoció Imogen.

Clary desconectó de la conversación y paseó la mirada sobre el grupo, recabando información. Vio a una mujer menuda con un apretado moño castaño parada junto a un hombre pelirrojo de aspecto bonachón y altura intimidatoria. A su izquierda había un joven de la edad de su hermano con el cabello rubio teñido a franjas de un hiriente verde pistacho.

Hubiera seguido curioseando, pero alguien dijo algo que iba claramente dirigido a toda la familia.

―Hemos organizado una justa en honor a los futuros soberanos y a los príncipes ―informó el hombre joven de la barba desordenada. A Clary le resultó vagamente familiar―. Si lo desean pueden descansar un rato antes de asistir al evento al mediodía.   

―Me parece bien ―cedió Valentine dedicando una mirada a su familia―: yo prefiero empezar ya a ponerme al día, pero os ruego que aceptéis su invitación, querida. Me reuniré con vosotros a mediodía.

El hombre que había hablado, de aspecto algo desaliñado y brillantes ojos castaños, sonrió con la calidez de un rayo de sol y después posó la mirada en Jocelyn. Fue algo efímero, casi inexistente, pero Clary percibió cómo sus ojos se encendían en un fogonazo de ansia.

―¿Puedo hablar ahora con la regente? ―sugirió Valentine, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

Una fugaz expresión de molestia cruzó el rostro de Imogen, aunque sólo Clary pareció darse cuenta.

―Maryse os pide disculpas por su ausencia, pero su hijo menor ha caído enfermo y debe ocuparse de él ―explicó.

Clary ya no escuchó ni una palabra más de la conversación, porque dos mozos aparecieron a su lado para ayudarla a desmontar. Tras poner ambos pies en el suelo y sacudirse la ropa, levantó la cabeza y se encontró mirando a los ojos azules de una mujer de aire triste y ataviada totalmente de negro. Los brazos descubiertos lucían tantas runas como los de su padre, muchas más que Sebastian y ella misma juntos.

―Os saludo, Majestades ―dijo con una breve inclinación―. Soy Amatis y me encargaré personalmente de acomodaros en vuestra nueva residencia. Si sois tan amables de seguirme…

Clary fue conducida junto a su madre y hermano hacia el interior del edificio por una puerta trasera ―la más grande que había visto nunca―. El interior estaba sorprendentemente iluminado gracias a sendos ventanales de cristal tan altos que era difícil llegar a ver la parte superior. Tomaron una escalera de caracol que ascendía mucho más de lo que hubiera creído posible, como si se saltaran unas cuantas plantas en el proceso. Al llegar arriba, los rizos rojos que se le habían desprendido del peinado se le adherían a la frente.

 Seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar por mucho que la saludaran con cortesía, e intuía que también su madre empezaba a sentirse algo abrumada. Sebastian, por el contrario, caminaba por aquellos corredores desconocidos como si mereciera toda la atención del mundo. Clary envidiaba su forma de desenvolverse, aquella seguridad que rozaba la soberbia pero que conseguía que cayera bien a todo el mundo.

―Esta será su habitación, señorita, si resulta de su agrado ―anunció de pronto Amatis, deteniéndose junto a una puerta situada a su izquierda.

Clary se asomó al umbral, y casi sintió cómo su mandíbula se desencajaba de la impresión.

Era la estancia más bonita que había visto en su vida, y la más enorme con diferencia. Unos ventanales altísimos llenaban la habitación de luz, y las cortinas blancas ondeaban como sábanas tendidas al viento. Había una gigantesca cama con dosel contra la pared izquierda, un tocador de ébano justo enfrente y un diván tapizado de rojo un poco más allá. El suelo era de madera y todo olía intensamente a lavanda y jazmín.

Nunca iba a volver a salir de de allí.

―Es maravillosa. Gracias ―murmuró.

―Me alegro ―dijo Amatis con una sonrisa que apenas aleteó en sus labios―. Vendrán de inmediato a ayudaros a instalaros.

Se volvió hacia el corredor, del que su familia había desaparecido en apenas dos segundos.

―¡Simon! ―llamó―. ¡Ven aquí, muchacho! Si necesitas algo más sólo tienes que pedirlo: cualquiera de los habitantes del palacio estará encantado de ayudarte ―añadió dirigiéndose a ella.

            Desapareció corredor abajo, y Clary se volvió hacia la que muy probablemente sería su habitación en muchos años.

            Lo primero que hizo fue asomarse a una de las ventanas y contemplar el bellísimo paisaje que se observaba al otro lado. El castillo era con diferencia el edificio más alto de la ciudad y desde allí tenía una perspectiva envidiable del valle donde Alacante estaba anclada. Tal y como había observado en su viaje hasta allí, Idris era un país eminentemente verde, pero sólo entonces advirtió el contraste entre los bosques profundos que había cruzado y aquellas llanuras infinitas que se derramaban por las laderas de las montañas coronadas de nieve. Había un lago de forma ovalada al pie de una cordillera: relucía como un espejo bajo la caricia del sol, y su superficie era igualmente inmóvil. Podía acostumbrarse a aquellas fascinantes vistas.

            ―Buenos días, señorita. ¿Por dónde debería empezar? ―anunció una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

            Clary dio un respingo y casi se piso el faldón del vestido al intentar girar sobre sí misma.

El tal Simon había aparecido de improvisto, como si hubiera traspasado una pared. Era un chico alto y delgaducho, cabello despeinado de un vulgar castaño oscuro y unas lentes para corregir la visión que hacían parecer muy grandes sus ojos negros. En cierto modo a Clary le resultaba familiar, como si le hubiera conocido mucho tiempo atrás.

―Simon, ¿verdad? ―sugirió―. Encantada de conocerte.

―El placer es mío ―repuso él con una sonrisa algo nerviosa―. Si os place, colocaré la ropa en el armario mientras os acostumbráis a este lugar.

Ella asintió, sin saber muy bien qué se consideraría educado que respondiera, y observó cómo el chico abría el más grande de los baúles y empezaba a ordenar de forma pulquérrima la ropa en un armario de madera negra. No sabía mucho de la sociedad de Alacante, pero seguramente aquel chico estaba en uno de los peldaños más bajos a juzgar por su ropa, atildada pero humilde.

―¿De qué especie eres? ―preguntó sin poder contenerse.

            Simon se detuvo a medio camino de colgar un vestido rojo borgoña y se volvió hacia ella, clavando en su rostro aquellos ojos negros y penetrantes, definitivamente afables. Parecía estar meditando la respuesta, aunque sólo durante un par de segundos.

―Más humano que nadie de aquí ―se apresuró a decir.

―Me alegro ―reconoció Clary con un suspiro―. No me malinterpretes: no tengo nada en contra de los subterráneos… no en realidad. Pero siempre me han inculcado que son seres terribles a los que los _nefilim_ deben cazar.

―Eso fue verdad hace mucho tiempo, pero esta ciudad es una especie de utopía en ése sentido. Todos los subterráneos de Idris son pacíficos ―explicó Simon volviendo a encararse al armario―. Incluso hay algunos como los Gray o los Roberts que pertenecen a la nobleza.

Clary seguía sin entenderlo del todo. Se sentó en la cama ―tan, tan mullida― y acarició pensativa la colcha almidonada.

―¿A qué se dedican entonces los cazadores de sombras de Idris? ¿No es precisamente para cazar subterráneos para lo que los Ángeles les dieron la vida?

―Siempre hay una oveja negra en el redil ―repuso Simon encogiéndose de hombros―. Los subterráneos pueden vivir aquí siempre que sean pacíficos y no causen daño a otros. Nada de asesinatos rituales ni personas desangradas a cambio de protección y un lugar en el que vivir. Además, fuera de Idris nada es tan perfecto: la riqueza de éste país viene precisamente de lo que obtienen los _nefilim_ por cazar fuera de las fronteras, en otras naciones y ciudades libres. 

Clary empezaba a hacerse una idea de lo que el chico quería decir. De igual modo que el lugar en el que ella había vivido, que dependía del comercio, los _nefilim_ mercadeaban con su habilidad para derrotar a entes de las sombras.

            ―Perdona que te abrume con mis preguntas ―se disculpó―: conocí la verdad sobre mi familia y su origen hace relativamente poco. He vivido al margen de lo que soy durante prácticamente toda mi vida.

            ―No tiene que disculparse ―se apresuró a decir Simon, negando con la cabeza―: mi deber es atenderos en cualquier cosa que necesitéis. Sobra decir que sería descortés no satisfacer vuestra curiosidad.

            Clary sonrió con sinceridad por vez primera desde que estaba en aquel sitio.

            ―Tutéame, por favor ―dijo―: no me siento precisamente como una princesa.

            ―Pero… ―protestó él, con una de sus botas de piel en las manos.

            ―No quiero ser tu superior ni nada parecido ―prosiguió Clary―. He pasado toda mi vida sin más compañía que la de mi familia. Quiero tener amigos, no sirvientes. Así que, Simon, tendré que empezar a enfadarme como haría cualquiera si su amigo no le trata con la naturalidad que debiera.

            Observó cómo las espesas cejas del chico se levantaban sobre la frente despejada. Obviamente no esperaba un discurso semejante por su parte. Ella misma se sorprendía de haber encontrado las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería.

            Ante su absoluta satisfacción, Simon empezó a reír. Tenía una risa contagiosa, tan sincera y espontánea que pareció iluminar la habitación un poco más.

            ―Reconozco que esperaba una jovencita estirada y repelente dispuesta a ponernos a todos a sus pies ―soltó de un tirón―. Ha sido una grata sorpresa.

            Vaya, también era sincero. Quizá demasiado.

Le caía bien: era como si estuviera hecho a su medida. A decir verdad su comienzo en aquel nuevo lugar estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo esperado.

            ―Quisiera darme un baño ―suspiró de buen humor.

* * *

 Como era de esperarse, la bañera era la más grande que había visto en su vida y estaba surtida de sales de baño de todos los colores y perfumes imaginables. Agradeció la balsámica y caliente caricia sobre las piernas lastimadas después de dos semanas cabalgando durante doce horas al día. Hubiera sido mucho más rápido llegar hasta Alacante en carro, pero su padre había argumentado que lo mejor era mantener el secreto sobre sus movimientos. En cierto modo tenía razón.

            Estuvo casi una hora en el agua, consciente de que el lugar era tan ancho y profundo que podía hacer largos con total facilidad. Al salir sintió como si todos sus problemas e inquietudes se hubieran quedado a sus espaldas, en el agua que se enfriaba paulatinamente. Se puso el vestido azul cielo que había elegido y se peinó sin demasiado esmero ante el espejo empañado antes de regresar al cuarto.

            Todo estaba ya perfectamente colocado, y Simon había elegido la disposición que ella misma hubiera escogido de haberse encargado de la decoración y la localización de sus cosas. El chico estaba sentado en el alféizar, observando las vistas con aire pensativo. El sol incidía en su rostro y arrancaba reflejos cobrizos en su cabello oscuro. Tardó unos instantes en notar su presencia.

            ―Espero que el baño estuviera en su punto ―comentó, saltando de nuevo al interior de la habitación.

            ―Ha sido perfecto ―aseguró ella. Observó el reloj de pared que colgaba sobre el tocador: faltaban ocho minutos para la una de la tarde―. Amatis ha dicho antes algo sobre una justa… ―murmuró―. Me hubiera gustado verlo. 

            Simon se volvió hacia ella a toda velocidad, y casi se llevó por delante un bonito jarrón estampado de flores que había en una repisa.

            ―¡Haberlo dicho antes! ―exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos―. La justa ha empezado hace casi una hora: si nos damos prisa aún podremos asistir al final. Aunque quizás prefieras que te acompañe otra persona…

            ―Me sirve alguien a quien pueda derrotar a la carrera ―retó la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

            Simon pestañeó, asimilando la velada apuesta, y después enseñó una hilera de dientes blanquísimos.

            ―No sabes dónde te has metido ―murmuró.

            Clary sonrió ampliamente y lo siguió a la carrera cuando echó a correr ante ella, descendiendo unas escaleras cercanas de tres en tres. Casi tumbaron a una desdichada sirvienta que llevaba una pila de sábanas sobre los brazos, y ambos se disculparon efusivamente antes de seguir corriendo.

            Fue como un sueño, uno plácido y pueril. Como cuando un adulto sueña con los días de infancia y recuerda el sol, las risas y el chocolate en los labios. Simon era elegante al correr, y sus zancadas no parecían proporcionales al largo de sus piernas. Salieron a la calle por una puerta del servicio y descendieron por una calle estrecha adoquinada de blanco. La ciudad parecía desierta, y aún así de vez en cuando se escuchaba el clamor lejano de mil gargantas.

Empezó a reír en voz alta casi sin darse cuenta, arremangándose la falda del vestido para que no le molestara al correr. Se sentía viva: era una sensación sin causa conocida, pero profunda y real como el calor de su piel. Quizás era la seguridad de su actual anonimato, la falta de vigilancia o la pureza del aire. Quizá su sangre de ángel sentía auténtica dicha por estar por fin en el hogar, como un hijo que regresa a casa después de años perdido.

Tardaron cerca de veinte minutos en llegar al punto más bajo de la ciudad, una explanada que se extendía a la derecha de un meandro del río. Clary se detuvo al lado de Simon, jadeando y con el rostro arrebolado; él, por el contrario, parecía fresco como una rosa, como si acabara de levantarse de dormir. Quitándose los rizos sudorosos de los ojos, siguió al chico cuando se acercó un poco más a contemplar el espectáculo que tenía lugar ante sus ojos.

            El llano estaba pelado de árboles y el suelo era una mezcla de tierra y arena. Había una serie de gradas dispuestas alrededor de un recinto rectangular vacío salvo por una barrera de troncos en la línea central. Mozos llevando caballos e individuos con armadura y escudo circulaban de un lado a otro a toda prisa. Las gradas estaban repletas, absolutamente abarrotadas: Clary estaba segura de que podría llegar al centro del lugar caminando por encima de sus cabezas. Observó de inmediato un palco elevado a su derecha, cubierto por una tela de terciopelo rojo para proteger a sus ocupantes del sol. Ocupantes a los que, por otro lado, ella conocía perfectamente.

            Sebastian estaba sentado en uno de los dos asientos más elevados, observando la competición con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro. A su lado, Valentine parecía esgrimir una expectación mucho más sincera para con lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Su madre, un escalón más abajo que ellos, parecía pensativa, casi taciturna. Ella era la única por la que Clary se hubiera decidido a acercarse y ocupar el sillón vacío que sin duda la estaba esperando.

            ―Supongo que lo adecuado será que os sentéis en el palco, más siendo que este torneo es también en vuestro honor ―opinó Simon.

            ―Prefiero no sentarme con mi hermano ―murmuró ella. A ver si así se le pasaba la malicia que había esgrimido en los últimos días.

            ―Nadie os conoce aún, así que eso no será un problema ―dijo el chico, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hacia abajo.     

            Simon se abrió paso a codazos entre la multitud, granjeándose algún que otro insulto, y consiguió encontrar un hueco en la tercera fila de las gradas lo suficientemente ancho como para que ambos cupieran sentados. Clary se sentía tan temerosa como emocionada: la gente gritaba, pataleaba y clamaba por más espectáculo. Era un ambiente lejano y casi primitivo en el que nunca se había encontrado.

            ―¿Habé… has presenciado alguna vez una justa? ―preguntó Simon, acordándose de que debía tutearla.

            ―Jamás. Apenas sabía que existían ―reconoció Clary. Se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Intuyo que lo estás deseando: cuéntame lo que sea que necesite saber para entender lo que estoy viendo.

            ―Consiste en romper el mayor número de lanzas contra la armadura del oponente. Tres dan la victoria ―explicó Simon con poco disimulado aire de sabelotodo―. Cualquier zona del cuerpo es válida, aunque sólo se conceden puntos por encima de la cintura.

            ―¿Hay alguien que apunte por debajo de la cintura entonces? ―sugirió Clary con mofa.

            ―Sí, si posee la confianza suficiente de poder tirar a su oponente del caballo ―apuntó Simon―: se considera lanza partida.

            Clary sintió que enrojecía de vergüenza: anotó mentalmente que debía pensar más antes de hablar de algo que no conocía. Estaba pensando qué más decir para dar conversación cuando los clamores del público ascendieron súbitamente en intensidad y cientos de puños se enarbolaron al tiempo en el aire. Se volvió hacia la liza con curiosidad y descubrió en el acto el motivo de aquel repentino entusiasmo.

            Un caballero acababa de aparecer desde el fondo del recinto, respondiendo al vocerío de la gente con saludos e inclinaciones corteses. Montaba un enorme semental blanco que piafaba inquieto sobre la arena: era un animal impresionante, con crines plateadas como la espuma de mar, pero sin duda el porte de su jinete debía desviar todas las miradas.

            Por el tamaño de su armadura no debía ser especialmente alto o fornido, pero había algo en la postura recta que mantenía al montar y la laxitud con la que tomaba las bridas que indicaban cierta majestuosidad y orgullo. Su armadura era totalmente dorada, con intrincadas filigranas en coraza y guanteletes, y el yelmo lucía dos pequeñas alas plateadas allí donde se articulaba la visera. En el escudo que llevaba asido a un lado aparecía un ave volando sobre un cielo cuajado de estrellas. A juzgar por los gritos emocionados de las chicas ―y chicos― que estaban más cerca de la arena, debía ser un personaje bastante querido.

―¿Quién es el caballero con el ave en el escudo? ―preguntó, inclinándose hacia Simon.

            El chico puso la mirada en la arena y sus cejas se curvaron en un gesto despectivo.

―Es el protegido de la Clave: Jonathan Wayland ―explicó.

―¿Protegido?

―Ya sabes: pagan sus gastos y su equipamiento ―especificó Simon―. Algunos de los cazadores de sombras de Alacante vivirían cinco vidas con lo que vale su armadura.

            Mientras miraban, el tal Wayland enarboló una gigantesca lanza y la dirigió hacia las gradas situadas a la izquierda, haciendo girar hábilmente a su caballo para trazar un arco de trescientos sesenta grados.

―Así que ha quedado otra vez finalista… Está retando a cualquiera que lo desee a bajar a la liza y enfrentarse a él. Es una opción a la que muy pocos recurren, pero supongo que se ha quedado con ganas de más… Si nadie responde a su desafío, se proclamará vencedor ―le informó Simon―. Aunque dudo que alguien sea tan loco para…

             El sonido de una campana siendo reiteradamente golpeada interrumpió sus palabras. Una gran ovación acompañada de aplausos se expandió por las gradas, y Simon se unió gustosamente a ella.

―¿Qué significa eso? ―preguntó Clary.

―Alguien acepta el desafío ―dijo Simon con notable emoción―: la justa aún no ha terminado. Vuelvo en un segundo ―aseguró, y desapareció entre el público en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

            Clary tardó apenas un segundo en procesar que acababa de quedarse totalmente sola por primera vez desde que había llegado a Alacante. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que se sentía mucho más tranquila de lo que por lógica debería.

Observó la liza: vio como el tal Wayland se acercaba a una muchacha delgada y morena de las gradas y le ofrecía su lanza. La chica parecía adulada, y sacando una cinta roja de los pliegues de su vestido la ató en la punta del arma que el caballero le había tendido. Debía ser su prometida, esposa tal vez. Quizá era un deseo de buena suerte como el de las esposas sufrientes cuyos maridos marchaban a la guerra.

            Simon volvió en un santiamén, tal y como había prometido, con el rostro enrojecido y la emoción brillándole en los ojos.

―Dicen por ahí que Wayland ha derrotado a William Heroldane y que James Carstairs se ha retirado ―le comunicó―. Todos los grandes han abandonado o ya han sido eliminados. Nadie sabe aún la identidad del retador.

            Se puso de puntillas para mirar algo, aunque sus hombros se hundieron cuando empezó a mordisquearse las uñas.

―Aún no han colgado los estandartes… ―gruñó, dejándose caer sentado a su lado―. Me pregunto quién habrá tenido el valor suficiente para desafiarle: por lo que oído, hasta cinco han abandonado hoy antes que cruzar su lanza con él. Siguen siendo pocos los que se atreven a justar contra Jonathan Wayland.

            ―¿Por qué?

―Ha ganado todas las justas de los últimos cuatro meses. Muchos han optado por mantener sus armaduras en buen estado y evitar los torneos en los que él participe ―explicó Simon.   

            Clary dio un respingo cuando la multitud rugió de nuevo, y notó que mil ojos se posaban a la vez en la arena.

El oponente de Jonathan Wayland se acercó al galope sobre un esbelto caballo de pelaje negro. Su constitución se asemejaba mucho a la de su rival, pero su armadura era menos ostentosa, de un plateado reluciente sin apenas adornos. A pesar de ello, infundía una imagen de elegancia y liviana distinción. Tanto las bridas como la capa que cubría los cuartos traseros de su montura eran de satén azul cobalto. En su escudo se apreciaba la imagen de un árbol blanco coronado de llamas sobre un fondo negro.

―Vaya, un viejo conocido ―murmuró Simon. A juzgar por su sonrisa, el recién llegado despertaba en él más simpatía que Wayland.

            ―¿Quién es?

―Alexander Lightwood. Otro asiduo de los torneos.

Clary observó a los espectadores: era evidente que el nuevo contrincante era también muy querido.

―Me suena ese apellido… ―reconoció.

―Claro que te suena: los Lightwood son los segundos por detrás de los Morgenstern en la línea de sucesión al Trono de Idris ―explicó Simon―. Él, por ser el hijo mayor, ocupa el cuarto puesto por detrás de ti y su madre, Maryse, la regente. Creo que hubiera llegado a ser rey si Adeltree no hubiera muerto…

            La chica posó la mirada en el recién llegado con renovado interés. Detrás de aquel yelmo se ocultaba el que había ocupado el puesto de su hermano como príncipe de Idris durante el tiempo que había durado la regencia. Por primera vez se le ocurrió pensar en que su llegada podría haber comprometido la posición social y política de mucha gente, y que probablemente ello levantara rencores por doquier.

Simon seguía hablando sobre la justa, así que se forzó a abandonar aquellas lúgubres cavilaciones y a prestarle atención.

―…más de la lanza alta. Pero tienen un conteo de derrotas y victorias sorprendentemente equilibrado. Nadie puede prever el resultado de este enfrentamiento ―aseguró.

―¿No has dicho antes que Wayland ha ganado las justas de los últimos cuatro meses? ―cuestionó Clary.

―Porque Lightwood ha estado convaleciente por una herida de caza ―explicó Simon―: éste es su regreso a la liza después de mucho tiempo. Seguramente por eso se ha reservado para justar con Wayland… Si está en buena forma, algo que no dudo, éste será un combate interesante.

Tres tañidos de campana se elevaron sobre el gentío, y los clamores ascendieron en intensidad. Los dos contrincantes levantaron las lanzas y cabalgaron hacia extremos opuestos de la liza. Un mozo salió al centro del campo con una bandera roja y blanca, manteniéndola en el aire por unos segundos, para hacerla descender finalmente.

Los dos contendientes espolearon a sus monturas con los talones y salieron a toda velocidad en pos del otro levantando nubes de polvo a su paso. Los asistentes contuvieron la respiración, sin ni siquiera pestañear. 

El ataque de Jonathan Wayland dio de lleno en un costado de su oponente: el choque fue tan brutal que la lanza se partió en un millar de astillas y la armadura plateada se abolló visiblemente. El silencio que siguió fue sobrecogedor. Los espectadores observaban, absortos: a Clary le pareció que esperaban que Lightwood se derrumbara o que el aturdimiento le permitiera seguir sobre el caballo.

            Por suerte el caballero fue capaz de mantenerse en su sitio, y guió a su caballo entre aplausos para recoger una nueva lanza. Clary, que medio se había cubierto los ojos con las manos, se las apretó nerviosa sobre la falda.

―Por el Ángel… Podrían matarse ―susurró, inquieta.

―Jamás se harían autentico daño ―la tranquilizó Simon―: esto es como un juego para ellos. Uno que les sirve de entrenamiento para las cacerías.

            Menudo juego, entonces. Uno en el que podían abollarse armaduras de metal y partir lanzas de tres metros contra otro ser humano. Muy civilizado.

            Volvieron a arremeter uno contra el otro, con la misma contundencia que la vez anterior. En esta ocasión el punto fue para Lightwood: estrelló su lanza con un hábil giro de muñeca contra el hombro de su rival, que acompañó el movimiento echándose hacia atrás. Fue rociado por una lluvia de astillas que le dejó en claro que había perdido aquel punto.   

―Son hermanos ―reveló Simon, haciéndose oír por encima de los vítores―: se aman con locura.

―Nadie lo diría ―comentó Clary, patidifusa.

            Otro cambio de armas, una nueva acometida. Los cascos retumbaban en el suelo como tambores, los bufidos de los caballos podían oírse incluso desde aquella distancia. Para alguien como ella, tan ajena a las justas, resultaba inverosímil que pudieran mantenerse en el caballo, sujetando aquellos colosos de madera y resistiendo el peso de la armadura.

La lanza de Jonathan impactó sobre el esternón de su rival, que cayó por el costado derecho del caballo con las piernas por encima. Varios de los presentes se pusieron en pie y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, pero por fortuna resultaron gestos infundados: Alexander había conseguido mantenerse en su montura sosteniéndose de las correas de la silla de montar, y pudo volver a sentarse sobre el lomo del animal en un digno despliegue de agilidad.

―Si Wayland gana otro punto será el vencedor, ¿no? ―sugirió Clary sin mirar a su acompañante.

―Veo que esto empieza a despertar tu interés… ―observó Simon maliciosamente.

            Lo cierto era que sí. Un exceso de adrenalina que jamás había experimentado ascendía por sus nervios y le palpitaba en las sienes, como si marcara el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Tenía calor y frío al mismo tiempo y estaba segura de que un rojo enfermizo le teñía las mejillas. Apenas podía mantenerse sentada en el asiento. ¿Era de nuevo aquella parte de sí misma que descendía de ángeles, preparada para la acción y las emociones del combate?

            Con dos gritos que hicieron eco dentro de los yelmos, los contendientes salieron a la carrera hacia el centro de la liza. A pesar de que cada asalto duraba apenas pocos segundos, el tiempo se alargaba en la mente de los espectadores, aumentando su ansia como si se ralentizaran diez veces. Daba la sensación de que tardaban una eternidad en encontrarse, ambos porte elegante y oro y plata moviéndose en una danza innata.

En el último momento, el brazo de Lightwood pareció fallar y dejó caer la lanza; la de Wayland se partió muy cerca de la juntura de su cuello. Alexander inclinó la cabeza hacia delante justo a tiempo de evitar que las astillas le penetraran por las rendijas del yelmo. Ambos tiraron de las riendas para detener a los caballos, que se detuvieron cada uno en su lado con relinchos llenos de brío. Un breve silencio, y entonces…

             La campana volvió a ser golpeada repetidamente, indicando el final del combate.

Clary se descubrió aplaudiendo hasta que le dolieron las manos y vitoreando al vencedor al borde a la afonía como todos los presentes. El gentío gritaba el apellido del campeón en son de gloria, mientras los más osados saltaban a la arena presas del gozo. 

Aparentemente ajenos a aquel guirigay, los dos combatientes bajaron de sus caballos y se acercaron a paso ligero hasta detenerse frente al Rey ―Alexander cojeaba ligeramente, aunque trataba de disimularlo―. Se quitaron el casco al mismo tiempo, y la multitud rugió enardecida. Clary se sorprendió a sí misma abriendo la boca de asombro.

Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que los luchadores fueran tan jóvenes: a simple vista no eran mayores que ella. Ambos presentaban rostros atractivos y lampiños, sin el menor atisbo de barba.

Alexander Lightwood era el que parecía más joven de los dos, con rasgos delicados como esculpidos en mármol. El cabello era negro como el ala de un cuervo, desordenado en todas direcciones como si no conociera muy bien la mecánica de peinarse. El rubor en el rostro pálido y perlado de sudor conseguía que sus ojos, de un azul tan intenso que parecía irreal, destacaran aún más si cabía.

A pesar de la dura competencia, a Clary le resultó francamente imposible apartar los ojos de su compañero más de unos segundos. Allá donde Alexander era contraste de cabello oscuro y piel blanca, Jonathan Wayland era todo oro. Piel de un dorado uniforme, cabellos rubios que caían en rizos desenfadados alrededor de su rostro… y unos ojos que incluso desde allí tenían un color antinatural. Su sonrisa parecía llenar el espacio vacío de la liza por sí sola.  

            Simon había dicho que eran hermanos, pero ella no fue capaz de encontrar ningún parecido razonable.             Ambos muchachos inclinaron la cabeza y apoyaron una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto.

―Los que han luchado en vuestro honor se inclinan ante vos, Majestad ―recitaron al unísono.

―Enhorabuena, señor Wayland: ha sido una victoria memorable ―repuso Valentine, notablemente complacido. Después puso la mirada en Alexander―. Me informan de que habéis estado convaleciente durante meses, señor Lightwood: os agradezco el esfuerzo de haber competido a pesar de no estar totalmente recuperado.

―Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, mi señor ―repuso Alexander sin levantar la cabeza.

―Y ahora, señor Wayland, quiero que recibáis esto como premio a vuestra victoria ―anunció Valentine.

Fue su esposa la que se puso en pie con algo reluciente en las manos. Clary achicó los ojos y descubrió una diminuta estatua dorada que sin duda representaba a un ángel, probablemente Miguel. Jonathan sonrió de medio lado y elevó el trofeo para que todos los presentes lo vieran: la luz del sol se reflejó en el rostro de oro y pareció como si el caballero hubiera sido tocado por el mismísimo aliento de los Ángeles.

            Se cansó pronto de exhibir su triunfo. Bajó la mano en la que sostenía su premio y se encaró hacia Alexander, que le observaba con una sonrisa tan ancha que en ningún momento pareció decepcionado por su derrota. Su expresión demudó rápidamente al ver la cara de su hermano.

―Me has dejado ganar ―le acusó Jonathan con los ojos convertidos en rendijas―: prometimos que nunca íbamos a hacer eso.

―Ya he tenido bastante por hoy ―confesó Alec con una sonrisa culpable―, aunque lo cierto es que el brazo me ha fallado. Estoy poco entrenado: para ser mi primera justa en tanto tiempo, considero una suerte haberme mantenido todo el asalto en el caballo.

―La humildad te matará, Alec ―se burló Jonathan con una sonrisa torcida.

            Se miraron en silencio por unos instantes, pero finalmente Jonathan rodeó los hombros de Alexander con ambos brazos hasta que sus corazas chocaron en un cercano abrazo.

―Ha sido un honor enfrentarme a ti, hermano ―aseguró.

            Después caminaron juntos a lo largo de la liza, saludando al público mientras sonreían. El gentío les arrojaba flores multicolores y las muchachas más osadas ―sin importar la especie― incluso alguna prenda propia.

            Cinco minutos después, la multitud empezó a marcharse del recinto entre risas y voces a todo volumen. Clary ni siquiera hizo el ademán: sus ojos seguían fijos en la armadura dorada del campeón, que se paseaba en solitario por la arena.

            Se recriminó mentalmente: jamás hubiera pensado que fuera tan fácil que se encaprichara con alguien. Chasqueó la lengua y se volvió hacia su compañero. Parpadeó, patidifusa: Simon había desaparecido, y por un momento se sintió ofendida de que al menos no la hubiera avisado.

            Sólo por un momento: después Jonathan Wayland se acercó hacia donde estaba ella a pasos ágiles, elegantes, que no dejaban adivinar en ningún momento el peso de su descomunal armadura. Se detuvo justo frente a ella, elevando la cabeza para mirarla a la cara. Clary sintió que se quedaba sin respiración: el color de sus iris parecía el resultado de haber fundido mil joyas con rayos de sol.

―Jonathan Wayland ―dijo por inercia.

Sonó a un suspiro. Deseó poder golpearse contra una pared justo al soltar la última letra.

            ―Conocéis mi nombre pero yo no el vuestro ―observó el chico, fingiendo ofensa―. No recuerdo haberos visto antes.

            Clary valoró la idea de revelar su identidad, pero la desechó rápidamente: su padre no se lo había prohibido estrictamente, pero tampoco se lo había permitido. Ir aireando por ahí su verdadero nombre resultaba imprudente siendo que habían mantenido en todo momento el secreto sobre su viaje.

            ―Nunca me han interesado las justas ―dijo, evadiendo la respuesta deseada―, pero reconozco que tienen su encanto. Creo que asistiré con más frecuencia a los torneos.

            ―Éste no ha sido un gran torneo ―aseguró Jonathan con algo parecido a la modestia―: muchos han abandonado sin razón alguna y mi rival más competente no está en su mejor momento. Ha resultado incluso aburrido.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y le tendió un pedazo de madera que medía más de dos palmos de largo: era el mango de una lanza, probablemente la que le había dado la victoria al partirla contra la armadura de Alexander. Clary extendió ambas manos y aferró el objeto casi con devoción, el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que podía oírlo palpitar en las sienes.

―No sabía que fuera tradición regalar a una dama el mango de la lanza partida en combate ―murmuró, cohibida.

Y de pronto Jonathan sonrió de una manera que más recordó a un demonio que a un hijo de los Ángeles.

―No lo es, pero ya no me quedan flores para regalaros ―reveló―. La culpa es vuestra por llegar tarde al torneo: las otras damas se os han adelantado.

Clary permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, parpadeando en exceso y con la boca entreabierta, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Casi en el acto la cólera ascendió por su sistema nervioso, tensándole la mandíbula en un rictus iracundo y enrojeciéndole las mejillas.

―Sois… sois… ―masculló, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para externalizar su desprecio.

―Os habéis quedado muda ―observó Jonathan Wayland con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Os entiendo.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección contraria con el cabello dorado meciéndose alrededor de su cabeza como una aureola. Clary se sintió tentada de arrojarle el mango de la lanza e incrustárselo en el cogote.

            Justo cuando Alacante empezaba a gustarle, se encontraba con el elemento más indeseable que hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

Una fuerte sacudida del carro consiguió despertarle. Parpadeó, confundido, y recibió como respuesta un haz de luz intensa que consiguió que sus pupilas se dilataran violentamente. Suspiró con fastidio y acurrucó la cabeza contra el lado opuesto, tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero algo cálido y peludo saltó de la nada sobre su pecho. Notó unas garras arañarle superficialmente el pecho, reclamando su atención, y un ronroneo familiar que consiguió penetrar en su atontado cerebro. Levantó una mano con movimientos lánguidos y acarició a un diminuto gato blanco que agachó las orejas rosadas con expresión de gusto.

            ―A mí tampoco me gusta viajar así ―dijo en voz alta―, pero esos _nefilim_ son tan desconfiados que no permiten ni abrir un miserable portal en su bendita ciudad. No queda mucho, de todos modos.

            El gato maulló con tedio y saltó a su lado, donde se ovilló con la espesa cola alrededor de las patas.  El viajero se incorporó a regañadientes en el asiento de terciopelo y descorrió de un zarpazo la cortina.

            El carruaje sin conductor avanzaba por bosques sombríos en los que apenas penetraba la luz del sol más que por puntuales tragaluces en el techo de ramas y hiedra. El aire olía a tierra húmeda y a flores frescas; pájaros multicolores volaban de un lado a otro, y mariposas de alas translúcidas cruzaban su campo visual con frágiles aleteos. Inspiró profundamente, admitiendo para sus adentros la belleza de aquel país desconocido.

            El cambio era abismal respecto al lugar del que venía: aquella ciudad de miedo y gritos bajo un cielo de sangre, donde cualquiera podía saciar sus deseos más escabrosos con un poco de poder y dinero. Cuando uno se asomaba a las ventanas no veía verde y colorido, sino gris y rojo mezclados de formas imposibles. Las calles estaban atestadas de monstruos sin nombre que vagaban en busca de presas que cazar o de múltiples placeres en los burdeles llenos de las más bellas criaturas de todas las razas existentes, sometidas sin futuro ni esperanza, apenas el instinto básico de sobrevivir una noche más.

Se había visto obligado a vivir durante casi dos décadas en aquel infierno terrenal: todos los subterráneos acababan pasando allí una época más o menos corta de su vida, por muy respetables que fueran. Si Alacante e Inferno tenían una sola cosa en común, esa era la “convivencia” de razas que no se toleraba en ningún otro lugar del mundo. La diferencia, claro está, era que no aceptaban a cualquier individuo en la ciudad de los hijos del Ángel.

Y, por supuesto, no había demonios en Idris. Quizás esa fuera la fuente de todos los males.

            Suspiró de nueva cuenta, sonriendo con cierta esperanza mientras se sumergía de nuevo en un plácido sopor. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le esperaba en Idris, no podía ser peor que lo que había dejado atrás.


	3. Sobre brujos reales y mujeres lobo

Alec no se encontraba bien.

Le quedó más que claro cuando tuvo que prácticamente arrastrarse hasta la tienda plantada en su extremo del campo y, en el camino, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio más veces de las que debiera. Era como si su armadura pesara una tonelada y amenazara con reducirle los huesos a astillas. Le zumbaban los oídos y su mente era incapaz de formular ningún pensamiento coherente más allá del insufrible dolor que le martilleaba el costado. Llenar los pulmones de aire parecía suponerle un esfuerzo sobrehumano, titánico. Rezó al Ángel para que nadie notara su evidente agotamiento físico.

Fue como si el mismísimo Gabriel le hubiera respondido escupiéndole desde las alturas cuando Isabelle apareció de la nada y le sujetó por los codos ante una nueva amenaza de desvanecerse. El alivio se convirtió inmediatamente en fastidio: sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

―Te lo dije… ―gruñó ella, los ojos oscuros brillantes de ira―. Te lo dije, te lo dije, ¡te lo dije!

―Izzy… ―murmuró él a duras penas.

―¡Ni se te ocurra protestar, Alexander Lightwood! ―rugió, empujándole con escaso cuidado dentro de la tienda.

El sol había calentado aquel lugar durante toda la mañana, de modo que el interior se parecía más a un horno que a un plácido lugar a la sombra. Isabelle le arrancó el casco de las manos al tiempo que le empujaba para obligarle a sentarse en un escabel. Lanzó la pieza de la armadura de malos modos lejos de ella y después se afianzó las manos en las caderas. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan furiosa: no hubiera sentido más miedo si un demonio de ocho metros aterrizara en aquel momento sobre su cabeza.

―Cuatro meses… ―siguió Isabelle con su reprimenda―. ¿Cuatro malditos meses sin coger un arma y crees que puedes volver a enfrentarte a Jace como si nada? ¿Dónde has dejado tu sentido común, Alec? ¡Ni siquiera estás del todo recuperado!

―Vale, debí hacerte caso ―aceptó finalmente, guardándose las ganas de protestar―. ¿Ya estás satisfecha?

Por un instante pensó que iba a girarle la cara de un bofetón. Lo había hecho otras veces ―pocas―, pero aquella era sin duda una de las que más se lo merecía. Isabelle llevaba días intentando convencerle de no presentarse al torneo, desde que había descubierto su intención suicida de volver a la liza, pero Alec llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado en una silla. Habían sido cuatro meses horribles, con gente preocupada por él pululando todo el día a su alrededor y con aquella ausencia de actividad física que podía enloquecer a un _nefilim_ acostumbrado al riesgo y los combates mortales.

            Se la había jugado y le había salido mal.

            Afortunadamente para él, Jace eligió aquel momento para aparecer. Se había quitado la armadura y la camisa empapada de sudor se le adhería al cuerpo. Alec se forzó a apartar la mirada y a fingir arrepentimiento mientras se observaba los cordones de las botas de montar. Se sintió culpable al advertir que Isabelle iba a canalizar su hacia sobre Jace.

            ―Y tú eres peor que él ―rugió, incansable―: sabes perfectamente que aún no está bien del todo y le has embestido con toda tu fuerza desde el comienzo.

            ―Sabes que hubiera estado días gruñendo si no llego a ir en serio ―se defendió Jace.

            ―No te quites responsabilidad: no has intentado persuadirle ni una vez desde que supiste que pretendía desafiarte ―protestó la chica, echando fuego por los ojos.

            ―Me exaspera gastar saliva para nada ―repuso Jace―: no me hubiera hecho caso y lo sabes. Debo decir en su defensa que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, sólo que probablemente hubiera ganado de todos modos.

            ―Callaos de una vez ―se hizo oír Alec―. Ya me ha quedado claro que es culpa mía.

            Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco y se fue hacia el fondo de la tienda, mascullando cosas entre dientes que sonaban sospechosamente a “hombres” e “idiotas orgullosos”. Alec emitió un sonido estrangulado que intentó ocultar: agachó la cabeza para que no notaran su expresión de dolor pero Jace, siempre en consonancia con sus sensaciones, se dio cuenta.

            ―¿Te encuentras bien?

            Alec negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Volvía a sudar a raudales y el dolor en el costado se había intensificado.

―Isabelle, por favor, ayúdame con la armadura ―pidió finalmente―. Me cuesta respirar…

            La chica se lanzó sobre él como un rayo y retiró con pericia las correas que mantenían armada la coraza. Alec inspiró dolorosamente, aunque con cierto alivio, cuando se vio libre de aquella presión. Ambas piezas cayeron al suelo con estrépito cuando Isabelle se inclinó para valorar los daños.

            ―Por el Ángel… ―exhaló con horror tras deshacer los lazos de la camisa.

Un moretón del tamaño de una mano le teñía la piel del costado derecho de un feo color negruzco. La piel estaba hinchada y tenía un aspecto enfermizo, deformando los trazos curvos de una runa permanente para la intuición.

―Maldita sea, Alec… ―murmuró Jace, alarmado.

―Sólo me has abollado la armadura ―murmuró el afectado restándole importancia. Se miró el hematoma con expresión dolorida―. Lo demás sólo necesita tiempo: mañana ya se habrá ido. 

―No parece sólo superficial ―opinó su hermana. Buscó algo entre los pliegues de su ropa―: deja que te haga el _iratze_ por si acaso.

La estela casi volaba entre los dedos de Isabelle: sólo tenía diecisiete años pero llevaba ocupándose de ellos desde los once, mucho antes de haber matado a su primer demonio. Dibujó una Marca de trazos sorprendentemente simples sobre la zona lacerada, sujetando a su hermano del brazo para que no se moviera. El color fue volviendo lentamente al rostro de Alec, que suspiró de alivio al notar cómo el dolor remitía y desaparecía la dificultad para respirar. Una costilla fisurada, seguramente: el _iratze_ no hubiera curado una fractura completa.

―¿Mejor? ―sugirió Izzy.

―Gracias ―murmuró él.

            Se quitó las botas y la cota de malla que le cubría las piernas, desprendiéndose como humanamente pudo de las calzas que llevaba debajo. La cicatriz que cruzaba su pierna desde el tobillo hasta más arriba de la rodilla aún tenía un suave color rojizo en los bordes. A Jace le dolía con sólo mirarla.

―Te juro que he intentado no dañarte más abajo de la cintura ―prometió―. Quizás si no te hubieras dejado ganar…

            Alec ignoró la pulla, suspiró profundamente y dobló las rodillas para poder ponerse los pantalones que le tendió su hermana con más facilidad.

            ―Aún me cuesta correr, y empieza a dolerme al cabo de un rato de estar de pie ―levantó la mirada hacia él―. Podría haber sido mucho peor: sólo han sido unos meses de reposo a cambio de haber sobrevivido.

            Jace se permitió tensar todos sus rasgos en una expresión culpable: recordar aquella cacería que había salido mal aún nutría sus pesadillas. Jamás olvidaría la visión de Alec yaciendo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, los ojos de un azul imposible mirando hacia el cielo con un brillo de satisfacción que resultaba siniestro.

―Me salvaste, Alec ―murmuró con pesadumbre―. Una de tantas veces, debo decir. Y a cambio has sido tú el que ha pasado cuatro meses postrado en una silla con veneno de demonio corroyéndote los huesos.

El aludido se detuvo a mitad de anudarse el cinturón y elevó la mirada, imposiblemente azul, hacia él. Parecía aturdido, como si no comprendiera muy bien lo que Jace acababa de decirle.

―¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ―murmuró con genuino desconcierto.

Jace levantó la barbilla y clavó los ojos dorados en él. Aquel choque de miradas siempre electrizaba el aire: emociones transmitidas sin palabras, tan intensas que fácilmente podrían desbordar sus almas.

Isabelle se mantuvo al margen, observándolos con una sonrisa en los labios. Aunque siempre habían sido ellos tres contra las sombras del mundo, rompiendo en gran medida los cánones de la Clave que recomendaban una pareja de cazadores, era como si un muro invisible los separara. Jamás estaba sola junto a ellos, pero en cierto modo se sentía ajena al flujo de pensamientos que circulaba entre ellos con una sola mirada.

Sabía, aunque doliera, que en una situación desesperada, sin tiempo para pensar y ante la posibilidad de elegir, ambos elegirían salvar al otro.

            Alec se puso en pie con cuidado y comprobó que podía caminar sin venirse abajo. El _iratze_ había surgido efecto y apenas notaba el golpe del costado. Lo que no se había ido era aquel agotamiento extremo que hacía pesar al doble a sus brazos y piernas.

            ―Iré a ver a Max y a descansar un rato ―murmuró, dirigiéndose al exterior―. Nos vemos en la cena.

 

* * *

 

Clary se detuvo unos instantes al pie de la escalera, tomando aire con dificultad antes de atreverse a descender. Su madre la había instando a llevar las mejores galas, un vestido color crema sobre un opresivo corsé que creaba un cierto espejismo de cintura y caderas. Y aún así se sentía totalmente desnuda.

            Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Idris todo el mundo iba a saber quién era. Atraería todo tipo de miradas, seguramente no todas agradables, y tendría que lidiar con lo que los demás opinaran de ella. Aquel sueño de anonimato que había compartido aquella misma mañana con Simon parecía ya absurdamente lejano.

            Simon… No había vuelto a verle desde que había desaparecido misteriosamente al concluir el torneo. No había parado de preguntarse si había hecho algo que le hubiera ofendido o si se estaba comiendo la cabeza para nada. Esperaba que estuviera bien porque no sabía si sería procedente preguntar por él o ir a verle.

            Sintió un brazo que se le enganchó en la articulación del codo, y levantó la vista para ver a su propio hermano sonriéndole como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. Pensándolo con objetividad, lejos de lo que suponía ser hermanos, Clary pensaba que Sebastian era muy atractivo, como si hubiera absorbido todo lo genéticamente favorable para dejarla a ella sin nada. La nariz era recta y el mentón firme, enmarcando su rostro perfecto en un repeinado cabello rubio platino que hacía destacar sus ojos profundamente negros. Parecía un príncipe de cuento engalanado de blanco y oro, con el blasón de los Morgenstern estampado sobre el pecho. Ya sabía por quién iban a pegarse todas las damas de la corte despechadas por el tal Wayland.

            ―Estás muy guapa ―observó.

            Y sonaba terriblemente sincero.

Clary quería mucho a su hermano, pero lamentaba que tuviera aquel carácter tan incomprensiblemente bipolar. Podía ser el perfecto amigo durante un rato, y diez minutos más tarde convertirse en el ser más insufrible del cosmos. Aquellos cambios de humor eran más frecuentes en los últimos años, como si hubieran crecido con él. No había un Sebastian irritante en sus más tiernos recuerdos, cuando ambos jugaban entre las barcas del puerto bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Tampoco cuando leían libros de cuentos bajo la luz de una vela o jugaban a ser cazadores esgrimiendo tenedores. Evocar aquellos recuerdos despertó en ella una profunda añoranza.

            ―Demos la bienvenida a los príncipes de Idris: el futuro heredero al trono, Sebastian Morgenstern, y su hermana menor la princesa Clarissa ―dijo alguien en voz alta.

            La gente aplaudió a la vez mientras ambos descendían las escaleras con la mayor elegancia posible. Clary estaba algo mareada por el cúmulo de sensaciones: ante sus ojos sólo veía un remolino de luces y colores que pertenecían sin duda a los vestidos de los presentes.

            ―Lo harás bien ―escuchó decir a su hermano, como si estuviera muy lejos―: has nacido para esto.

            Deseó creerle, más aún cuando vio de reojo a varias personas que se acercaron a saludarla.

            La media hora siguiente fue bastante agobiante. La decepcionó un poco que ninguno de sus interlocutores fuera de su edad: al parecer el privilegio de hablar primero con la familia real lo ostentaban los nobles de más edad. Clary agradecía enormemente que se interesaran por conocerla y se tomaran la molestia de presentarse, pero no creía estar a la altura de las expectativas. No podía darles una conversación interesante porque apenas sabía nada de los asuntos de Idris, y le pareció casi imposible recordar todos los nombres, apellidos y parentescos que se dijeron en aquel rato. Sebastian, en cambio, parecía haber nacido para aquello. Sonreía cordialmente a todos, especialmente a las mujeres, y conseguía soltar comentarios ingeniosos sin esconder una sola de sus relucientes piezas dentales.

            Se escabulló con disimulo después de despedirse del matrimonio Branwell, a quienes ya había visto esa misma mañana, y se sirvió un trago de agua para intentar despejarse. Aquel maldito corsé apenas la dejaba respirar: estaba bastante convencida de que las costuras no aguantarían si se veía obligada a ingerir algo. A su lado había un muchacho bajito, de piel color miel y cabello rizado que estaba bebiendo un vino rojísimo de una copa de cristal. Algo en aquella imagen encendió una idea en su cabeza: a diferencia de aquella mañana, debía haber rondando junto a ella otro tipo de subterráneos que hasta entonces debían haber permanecido ausentes.

            Vampiros. Los Hijos de la Noche que sólo podían caminar por el mundo cuando el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas.

Miró alrededor con aprensión, como si esperase ver bellezas de tez pálida lanzándose sobre ella por doquier. Eran con mucha diferencia los subterráneos que más miedo le daban. Los hombres lobo, por supuesto, eran eminentemente carnívoros, pero podían perfectamente subsistir devorando a otros animales. Las hadas sólo eran peligrosas si uno prestaba atención a sus bailes endemoniadamente sensuales y a sus voces ponzoñosas. Y dado que no había nada de malo en los brujos salvo su quizás injustificada fama de depredadores sexuales, los no-muertos eran los que resultaban más letales en su esquema mental.

Mientras aún estaba con el miedo en el cuerpo, una joven se le acercó a pasos anchos y livianos: una melena de rizos castaños se le mecía sobre los hombros genuinamente morenos. El ceñido vestido dorado que llevaba realzaba unas curvas envidiables y armónicas.

―Buenas noches, Alteza. Soy Maia Roberts ―se presentó con una enorme sonrisa. Tenía los dientes deslumbrantemente blancos, o quizá era que destacaban más con el color oscuro de su piel.  

            Clary tuvo que tomar aire al recordar aquel apellido: Simon había mencionado que los Roberts eran subterráneos que pertenecían a la nobleza, pero no había sido más concreto. Dado el color oscuro de su piel dudaba que fuera una vampira, y parecía lo bastante humana como para no ser un hada. ¿Una bruja, tal vez?      ―Encantada ―murmuró Clary, sonriendo con cautela. Fuera como fuere, por fin podía entablar conversación con alguien con quien no se llevara veinte años. 

            ―¿Habéis disfrutado de la justa? ―quiso saber Maia―. Os vi esta mañana en las gradas, pero aún no sabía que fuerais vos. De todos modos, dado mi bajo estatus en la corte no habría podido dirigiros la palabra hasta que no lo hicieran otros nobles de mayor rango ―lo dijo sin el más mínimo signo de contrariedad.

―¿También habéis presenciado la justa? ―preguntó Clary, intentando ser simpática―. Decidme, ¿a qué caballero apoyabais?

            Una sonrisa genuina apareció en los labios rojos de la muchacha, teñida de ironía.

―Hubiera resultado contradictorio que apoyara a alguno, dado que yo misma estuve a punto de tumbar a Jace Wayland con mi lanza ―sugirió.

            Clary se quedó momentáneamente en blanco. En su cabeza apareció la imagen de Maia luciendo una armadura como la de Jonathan Wayland, la melena rizada ondeando a sus espaldas bajo la línea del yelmo.

―¿Os permiten participar en las justas? No os ofendáis, pero sois una mujer… ―murmuró, incrédula.

            Los ojos de Maia se abrieron a sobremanera mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Vuestro asombro me desconcierta. ¿En qué especie de mundo primitivo os habéis criado, Alteza? ―dijo―. No soy la única que participa en los torneos, y debo admitir que tampoco la mejor. Quizás en el próximo tengáis el placer de ver justar a Aline Penhallow. No lo hace a menudo, pero cualquiera que se considere inteligente tiembla cuando aparece con la lanza en la mano.

            Clary se sintió inmediatamente avergonzada: era obvio que Maia no lo había dicho con intención de humillarla, pero le había sentado igualmente mal. En el lugar en el que había crecido las guerras y las armas eran exclusivamente cosa de hombres. Por supuesto, su madre era una virtuosa en el manejo de todo tipo de cuchillos y armas arrojadizas, pero se había encargado de no exhibir sus dotes de guerrera en público. Aunque sus padres no habían hecho distinción alguna entre su hermano y ella en lo que respecta a las técnicas de combate básicas, la sociedad en sí se había encargado de reprimir sus posibles impulsos de cazadora hasta que su cerebro lo asoció con algo exclusivamente masculino. 

            ―¡Maia! ―llamó una voz masculina entre la multitud.

            Ambas se volvieron en aquella dirección. Un chico alto con unos atractivos ojos verdes zarandeaba la mano en el aire a medida que se acercaba a ellas apartando a los presentes.

            ―Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías ―comentó Maia con fingido enfado cuando éste se detuvo frente a ambas.

            ―Me ha retenido una tal Isabelle ―se disculpó el chico. Hizo rodar los ojos ―. No sé qué quería exactamente, pero me he escabullido cuando alguien se ha puesto a hablar con ella.

            Maia achicó los ojos, tratando de leer más allá de su expresión. Lo de “no saber qué quería” parecía un eufemismo en toda regla. El joven pareció notar por vez primera la cercanía de Clary, y su mandíbula casi se desencajó de la impresión.

            ―Jordan Kyle, Alteza ―dijo, ejecutando una ágil y rápida inclinación.

            ―Estoy harta de los formalismos ―gruñó Clary―. Os pido que para ocasiones venideras me llaméis por mi nombre, Clary.

            Jordan río de buena gana y comentó algo sobre la música de violines y flautas que inundaba la habitación. Parecía una fuente inagotable de buen humor.

            ―Pareces más contento de lo normal ―opinó Maia con el entrecejo fruncido―. Si es que eso es posible, claro. 

            ―Afortunado, diría yo ―repuso él, enseñando todos los dientes al sonreír―. No todos los días un hombre lobo de bajo estatus puede asistir a una celebración como esta.

            Así que eran licántropos. Eso explicaba la fluidez de sus movimientos, el modo casi felino con el que se distendían sus músculos al caminar. No parecía precisamente que fueran a lanzarse sobre ella a mordiscos. De hecho se despidieron efusivamente y se perdieron entre la multitud, cogidos de la mano. Clary bufó, de nuevo aburrida, y paseó la mirada por la enorme estancia con la esperanza de topar con alguien conocido.

Tuvo suerte: vio a Alexander Lightwood junto a la estatua de un ángel, vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza y con expresión de no saber muy bien qué hacía allí. Seguía tan despeinado como si acabara de quitarse el yelmo, de modo que quizás era algo innato. Le acompañaba una chica que se le parecía mucho, hermosa como una aurora y con el cabello semejante a una cortina de negrura. Su vestido, si bien negro como el de su ―imaginó― hermano, había supuesto un gasto mucho menor de tela y se encargaba a la perfección de realzar sus generosos encantos. Decidida a ser por una vez la que rompía el hielo, Clary se dirigió a pasos firmes hacia ellos.

―Buenas noches tengáis ―saludó.

Los dos hermanos se volvieron a la vez hacia ella: realmente se parecían mucho, tanto en los rasgos suaves y aristocráticos como en el aire delicado y a la vez poderoso de sus gestos. Sólo el color de los ojos marcaba una clara diferencia: los de la chica eran de un negro oscuro como el carbón, llenos de vigor y emociones.

―Clarissa, ¿verdad? ―sugirió ésta―. ¿Puedo llamarte Clary? Soy Isabelle Lightwood: Izzy para ti.

Y acto seguido se lanzó a abrazarla con espontaneidad, como si fueran dos amigas que se reencuentran después de muchos años de separación. Nadie salvo su familia se había tomado jamás aquellas confianzas con ella, y eso la descolocó momentáneamente. Cuando se separó de ella, advirtió que llevaba un fuerte maquillaje oscuro sobre los ojos así como un excesivo color granate en los labios. Una belleza tan llamativa como impactante.

―Éste que parece un alma en pena es mi hermano Alec ―comentó, señalando al chico por encima del hombro.

De cerca Alexander era más atractivo aún, aunque había en él un tinte ausente que parecía ensombrecer su presencia. Una amargura latente en sus gestos, en el modo en el que se curvaban las espesas pestañas sobre los ojos azules, como un cristal velado que impide el paso de la luz del sol.

―Lo sé: te he visto esta mañana en la justa ―dijo Clary con sincero entusiasmo―. Ha sido un gran torneo.

―Agradezco que hayáis notado mi mera presencia ―dejó caer Alec con las cejas firmemente arqueadas.

Sonó sospechosamente sarcástico. Clary no podía imaginar qué había hecho para granjearse semejante tono. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en el asunto: Alec abrió mucho los ojos y los posó en alguien que estaba, aparentemente, en el otro extremo de la sala. Parecía súbitamente alterado, como si no pudiera contener la emoción.

―Ahí está ―dijo―. No entiendo cómo ha podido llegar tarde. Ha salido de su habitación mucho antes que yo…

Clary cerró los ojos por un instante, tomando aire, y se dio la vuelta sobre sus leves tacones mientras rogaba para sus adentros que no fuera quién se estaba temiendo.

            Efectivamente, Jonathan Wayland se acercaba a ellos a pasos largos y elegantes, como si flotara más que andar dentro de sus botas de cuero. Vestía de rojo y negro, un traje sobrio con detalles en oro y el ave de los Wayland bordada sobre el corazón. Su cabello relucía con la luz mágica que iluminaba el salón; sus ojos dos soles gemelos capaces de disipar la penumbra más profunda por sí solos. Parecía un ángel arrancado de los cielos.

            Uno muy irritante, por cierto.

―Ah, Jace ―saludó Isabelle―. ¿Ya conoces a la princesa Clarissa?

Clary experimentó una vengativa satisfacción al descubrir un atisbo de pálida sorpresa en el rostro de Wayland: obviamente no había esperado que la chica de la que se había burlado con tanto descaro en el torneo fuera la princesa de Idris, recién llegada del exilio.

            ―Ya he tenido el placer ―murmuró.

            ―No recuerdo que opinarais lo mismo esta mañana ―le recordó Clary con notable resquemor.

            ―Yo de hecho no recuerdo que vos opinarais nada ―protestó Jace―. Más bien os he dejado sin palabras. No os preocupéis: ni sois la primera ni seréis la última.

            ―Jace, por favor, no importunes a la princesa ―dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

            El rostro de Clary demudó rápidamente del odio manifiesto a la ingenua curiosidad cuando miró más allá de Jace, a la mujer que acababa de reunirse con ellos. La reconoció aunque no la había visto nunca: supo de inmediato de quién había heredado Alexander aquellos increíbles ojos azules.

            Maryse Lightwood no debía tener más de cuarenta años, pero su mirada era la de alguien que había visto muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Llevaba el pelo oscuro, veteado de gris en ciertos puntos, recogido en un regio moño sobre la base del cuello. Lo que la había llevado a reconocerla era el increíble parecido que tenía con sus hijos, aquella aureola misma refinada y a la vez fiera que exudaba su presencia. 

―Un placer conoceros, princesa ―aseguró, inclinando levemente la cabeza―. Soy Maryse Lightwood, y me he encargado de los asuntos del reino mientras vuestro padre no estaba.  

―El placer es mío ―respondió Clary con otra inclinación―. Amatis mencionó que vuestro hijo menor estaba enfermo. ¿Se encuentra mejor? ―quiso saber.

            Maryse sonrió con cierta tristeza, los ojos sombríos como los de su hijo, y Clary sintió una inmediata simpatía hacia ella. 

―Maxwell ha sido enfermizo desde que nació, pero cada vez recae con menos frecuencia ―dijo.

―¿Papá aún no ha vuelto de la cacería? ―preguntó Isabelle.

―No, y es una lástima que se pierda éste día ―se lamentó Maryse. Se volvió hacia Clary―. Id a sentaros, si os place ―la invitó―: la cena está servida.

            Clary aceptó su invitación y se fue a toda velocidad, casi cayéndose dos veces sobre sus tacones. 

La mesa era tan larga como toda la sala, de modo que era prácticamente imposible distinguir a los comensales del extremo opuesto. Se sentó en el centro de la misma al lado de su madre, que le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente al verla aparecer. Había algo en Jocelyn que parecía iluminar su rostro por dentro desde que había llegado a Alacante. Cada vez estaba más claro a dónde pertenecían.

            Su padre no parecía tan contento cuando se inclinó sobre el regazo de su madre para hablarle a su hija.

―¿Por qué no has aparecido durante la justa? ―murmuró.

Estaba disgustado. Clary lo notó con solo oírle hablar.

―Sí aparecí ―protestó ella―: estaba en las gradas.

            No pareció ser excusa suficiente para Valentine.

―¿Tienes idea de lo irrespetuosa que ha parecido tu ausencia? ―repuso. Más que enfadado parecía decepcionado―. Se organiza un torneo en tu honor y no te dignas a hacer acto de presencia. ¿Cómo esperas que te acepten como una de sus futuras líderes si ignoras deliberadamente algo que se ha preparado para celebrar tu llegada?

            Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, y de pronto le pareció obvio que debería haber asistido con su familia. Se había dejado llevar por el entusiasmo, sencillamente.

            ―Lo lamento, padre ―dijo―. No volverá a ocurrir.

            ―Eso espero ―murmuró Valentine antes de volver a erguirse y seguir hablando con su hijo.

            Clary no le dio demasiada importancia. A pesar de lo mucho que le importaban las maneras, Valentine no era capaz de sostener un enfado durante más de unas pocas horas.

Observó a los comensales más cercanos. Había dos muchachos de su edad sentados a su izquierda al otro lado de la mesa. Uno tenía el cabello intensamente negro y los ojos de un azul opaco, electrizante. En su rostro aparecía una expresión genuinamente aburrida, como si la presencia de la familia real le importara un soberano bledo. A su lado se sentaba un joven de desordenado cabello de un translúcido color blanco y rasgos particulares que le delataban como, al menos en parte, extranjero. Sonreía cordialmente cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra: tenía los dientes blanquísimos y regulares. Vio también a Maia un poco más lejos, junto a Jordan; éste le contaba cosas a la chica que al parecer la hacían reír. No lo tenía claro, pero parecía que formaban una bonita pareja.

            A medida que la mesa se llenaba, Clary experimentó una contradictoria mezcla de alivio y decepción al no ver al indeseable Jonathan Wayland por las cercanías. Por desgracia para ella, algún ser superior debía estar en su contra. Jace, fielmente acompañado de Alec y su hermana Isabelle, tomaron asiento a sólo tres huecos de ella.

Clary se dedicó a observarlos con disimulo, fingiendo analizar el plato de pavo asado con cebolla caramelizada. Sentados codo con codo, Jace y Alec ofrecían un extraño equilibrio. El Lightwood era sólo unos centímetros más alto, pero algo en el talante de Wayland le hacía más llamativo a la vista, como si opacara a cualquiera que se pusiera a su alrededor. Clary pensó que debía haber algún vínculo especial entre ellos, tan palpable que no se hubiera extrañado de verlo físicamente.

El rubio notó su escrutinio y se volvió hacia ella; le dedicó una mirada ufana y dorada desde su sitio antes de desviar de nuevo la atención hacia sus compañeros. Clary hizo chirriar los dientes para descargar su frustración.

            Notó un aliento helado sobre la oreja que le hizo dar un respingo. Tardó poco en advertir que era su hermano el que había aparecido a sus espaldas para hablarle con discreción.

―Justo ahí tienes un bonito harén ―masculló Sebastian con los labios semiocultos por el borde de la copa. Volvía a esgrimir aquel tono prepotente que tanto la irritaba―. Los hay para todos los gustos… ¿pero sabes lo mejor? Cualquiera de ellos mataría por llamar la atención de la princesa de Idris.

Eso explicaba la particular concentración de jóvenes, especialmente chicos, a su alrededor. Sebastian se había encargado de ello. Si era sólo para fastidiarla o no, ella no lo sabía.

―Esfúmate ―le espetó ella de malhumor.

            Él obedeció, aunque no sin antes reír por lo bajo. Clary empezó a desear que aquel día se acabara pronto.

Miró a su derecha y vio a sus padres con una mano entrelazada sobre el mantel. A veces había llegado a pensar si se trataba o no de un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero después veía la devoción en los ojos de su padre y sabía que arrasaría veinte mundos si con ello conseguía arrancar una sonrisa en los labios de su esposa.

Notó un asiento vacío entre su hermano y Maryse, que se había colocado a la derecha de la familia real. Sabía perfectamente a quién estaba aguardando.

Pero, bueno… _él_ siempre se hacía esperar.

 

* * *

 

Alec apartó la mirada de aquella princesa de llamativo cabello rojo y se concentró en trocear los componentes de su ensalada hasta volverlos irreconocibles. Él era prácticamente vegetariano, pero a su lado Jace devoraba todo lo que tenía delante sin pararse siquiera a considerar qué estaba ingiriendo. Dio gracias al Ángel porque fueran _nefilim_ y su organismo trabajara cinco veces más rápido que el de cualquier otro.

―¿Qué opinas de la princesa Clarissa? ―preguntó repentinamente a su compañero.

Jace dejó la manzana mordisqueada en el plato y le miró de medio lado.

―Es pequeña, y pelirroja. Comprenderás que no haya tenido tiempo de formarme más opinión sobre ella ―dijo con indiferencia.

―Claro… ―masculló Alec, ensañándose con un trozo de col.

―Uh, mi detector de sarcasmo acaba de explotar ―repuso Jace, levantando una ceja con una fingida expresión de dolor―. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene ésa evidente incredulidad?

            Alec apartó el plato y se tomó su tiempo para contestar, como si pensara que Jace debiera a adivinar la respuesta por sí solo. Se puso a retorcer el pico del mantel con las manos como siempre que estaba nervioso.

―Lo he visto, al igual que todo Alacante ―repuso, serio―: le has regalado el mango de la lanza al terminar la justa.

―Como si le estuviera dando un trato especial… ―rió Jace con ironía―. Simplemente no llevaba nada más encima, así que he improvisado. Sabes perfectamente que todas las chicas de la ciudad han recibido una flor de mi parte: sé de buena fuente que la mayoría las conservan como un tesoro, y lo cierto es que no las culpo. ¿Por qué no te llevas a la próxima justa un puñado de rosas y haces lo mismo? Te sorprenderías de lo contentas que se quedan con tan poco.

Alec soltó una risotada sin sonreír en absoluto y apuró de un trago su copa de vino; acabó tosiendo y tirando por tierra su escasa compostura. Isabelle, sentada a su lado, rió con ganas.

―No te imagino yendo por ahí y regalando rosas a cada doncella de la ciudad ―opinó―. Pensar que una chica queda satisfecha sólo con eso es de ser un completo idiota.

―Gracias, Isabelle, por dar tu opinión sobre el tema ―dijo Jace, sarcástico. 

Se enzarzaron en una batalla verbal que era medio en broma medio en serio. Alec hubiera seguido prestando atención hasta que uno de los dos ―habitualmente Isabelle― se adjudicara el punto, pero captó algo por el rabillo del ojo que desvió momentáneamente su interés. Por los portones abiertos apareció la única persona capaz de destacar en una fiesta donde el colorido y las luces saturaban la vista.

El recién llegado era con diferencia la persona más vistosa y extravagante que Alec había visto jamás ―incluso más que Ragnor Fell, lo cual ya era decir―. Para empezar era altísimo, un palmo más que él, y eso que Alec estaba acostumbrado a mirar a casi todo el mundo desde arriba. Su piel quedaba a medio camino entre bruna y dorada, seguramente de nacimiento, y las comisuras de sus ojos presentaban una leve forma almendrada que resultaba exótica. El cabello, peinado como si pretendiera desafiar a la mismísima fuerza de la gravedad, estaba teñido de algún modo con diversos colores ―todos ellos llamativos― entre los que se contaban el morado, el verde limón y el azul cobalto. A pesar de lo provocador que resultaba a la vista, lucía un traje gris y blanco de corte largo con la elegancia y distinción de los reyes de antaño. Ello, por supuesto, no hacía que pasara más desapercibido.

            El desconocido se paró unos instantes bajo el umbral y observó el salón con una sonrisa pretenciosa, incluso algo despectiva, antes de dirigirse hacia el centro de la mesa con movimientos dignos de un felino sobre unas botas anudadas hasta las rodillas.  Sebastian se mostró sorprendido con la presencia de aquel individuo: su rostro se había ensombrecido al verle aparecer.

            ―Buenas noches ―saludó el recién llegado. Hizo un gesto significativo con las manos―. Por favor, no os levantéis.

―Bienvenido, Magnus ―repuso Valentine con cortesía―. Por favor, toma asiento.

            El aludido lo hizo, saludando con un gesto de cabeza a Maryse y volviéndose después hacia la familia real. Decenas de miradas estaban puestas sobre él, formulando cientos de mudas preguntas ―alguna llegaron a susurrarse―, pero o bien no se dio cuenta o bien estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Parecía encantado de concentrar el interés de tanta gente.

―Magnus Bane será, a partir del día de mi coronación, el nuevo Brujo Real de Alacante―anunció a los comensales más cercanos.

―Supongo que a Ragnor no le hará gracia saberlo ―suspiró éste.

Chasqueó los dedos y la jarra que tenía delante se elevó un palmo sobre el mantel para llenarle la copa de vino. Maryse no pudo camuflar su expresión de contrariedad, pero no comentó nada al respecto.   William Heroldane, sin variar la mirada aburrida de sus ojos azules, se volvió hacia el brujo.

            ―Tengo entendido que has vivido en Inferno durante mucho tiempo ―soltó.

            James Carstairs ―el de cabello níveo― le dedicó una mirada horrorizada, como si no creyera su indiscreción. Charlotte Branwell, sentada tres asientos más allá, se llevó una mano a la frente. Los ojos de Magnus se tornaron momentáneamente serios, aunque después volvió a parecer genuinamente despreocupado.

            ―Veo que no soy tan anónimo como pensaba ―no parecía en absoluto decepcionado―, lo cual es bueno. Un brujo que se precie siempre agradece la fama. Bien, señor…

            ―Heroldane ―repuso el aludido sin titubear.        

            ―Señor Heroldane ―concedió Magnus―: ¿esa afirmación iba acompañada de alguna pregunta?

            ―Puede ―afirmó Will―. Me pregunto por qué el rey de Idris tomaría como Brujo Real a alguien que ha estado viviendo en un lugar conocido por ser tan decadente.

            Un silencio imposible se había instaurado en aquel espacio de la mesa. Jace rió por lo bajo y comentó algo al oído de Alec, que le dedicó una mirada de indignada resignación.

            ―Resulta que la familia Morgenstern lleva contratando mis servicios desde hace casi veinte años, mucho antes de que usted viniera al mundo. Que haya vivido en Inferno no implica que me haya contagiado de su… como vos lo llamáis, “decadente” modo de vida ―dijo Magnus. Le miró directamente a los ojos, como desafiándole―. Me atrevería a decir que soy mucho más civilizado que algunos de los presentes.

            Will palideció a la velocidad de la luz mientras Jem le dedicaba una mirada avergonzada que venía a significar “tú te lo has buscado”. Jace rió sin ningún disimulo desde su sitio, granjeándose una mirada asesina por parte de Will. Afortunadamente, Valentine se hizo oír para volver a instaurar la paz.

            ―Lo importante es que ahora Magnus está aquí, en el país más utópico del mundo ―dijo―. ¿Qué primera impresión tienes sobre Idris, Magnus?

            ―Un país precioso, con sus célebres paisajes capaces de dejar en ridículo a las pinturas más bellas del mundo… pero el camino que lleva a él es como cruzar descalzo y desnudo el averno ―aseguró Magnus.

            ―¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, por cierto? ―sugirió Jocelyn.

            ―En carruaje, por supuesto, como toda persona inteligente ―repuso Magnus con una sonrisa encantadora―. ¿Cómo habéis llegado vosotros?

            ―A caballo ―contestó Sebastian con expresión asesina.

            Magnus se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa, dándole cierto aire de burla, y después empezó a llenarse el plato con la velocidad de alguien que no ha comido en un mes. Los murmullos de la gente fueron mutando lentamente a la conversación habitual en reuniones de aquel calibre, con alguna que otra risa esporádica por parte de los más ruidosos.

            ―No sé qué pensar de esto ―dijo Isabelle.

            Alec parpadeó y se volvió hacia su hermana, deseando que aquella frase fuera lo primero que le había dicho. Al menos su cerebro no había registrado nada más.

            ―¿De qué?

            ―Sobre Magnus Bane ―susurró la chica―. No es que tenga nada en contra de él… De hecho hasta creo que va a caerme bien, pero eso significa que Ragnor tendrá que marcharse del castillo.

            Alec ni siquiera había pensado en aquel detalle, y le dio pena darse cuenta de que era muy probable que así fuera. Ragnor Fell había sido el Brujo Real desde mucho antes de nacer él, y había sido un ejemplo de lealtad y eficiencia durante todo el tiempo que había durado el reinado de Adeltree. Alec no podía contar las veces que les había salvado de la muerte al volver de cacería con daños que la estela no podía subsanar. Le había curado con sólo rozarle la vez que, a los seis años, cayó de tres metros de altura y se rompió el menisco. Por no hablar de lo mucho que había colaborado en las trastadas colectivas que ellos tres habían concebido, proporcionándoles todo tipo de artilugios mágicos que no resultaban peligrosos.

            Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo con aire taciturno. Iba a echarle de menos.

            La Inquisidora, que se sentaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa, se puso en pie con una copa de vino en la mano que alzó a la altura de su cabeza.

            ―Brindemos por la nueva época que acaba de llegar a nuestro país ―anunció en voz alta―. Brindemos por Valentine Morgenstern, decimosexto rey de Idris, y por su consorte, la reina Jocelyn. Salud.

            ―¡Salud! ―gritaron todos los presentes al unísono, apurando sus copas.

            Alec dio apenas un trago. Se limpió los labios y de nuevo aquel amasijo de colores en el pelo de Magnus Bane capturó su atención desde el otro lado de la mesa. Asegurarlo era arriesgarse mucho, pero Alec hubiera jurado que el color natural era el negro. Su piel resplandecía como mil diamantes bajo la luz del fuego mágico. Quizá la necesidad de llamar la atención iba como regalo al nacer uno con el don de la magia. Al moverse, el pendiente de plata en su oreja izquierda arrojaba destellos imposibles.

Y entonces sucedió. Al hacer descender la copa de vino que se había llevado a los labios, Magnus Bane ladeó la cabeza en su dirección y sus miradas se encontraron.

            Alec se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración: jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos. Las pupilas eran verticales en lugar de circulares, dándole un aire felino e indudablemente peligroso. Sus iris eran de un verde intensísimo, imposible de describir, que se convertía en dorado a medida que se acercaba al centro. Gozaban de un extraño magnetismo, como si una vez echado el primer vistazo no pudiera apartar los ojos de ellos.

             Lejos de ofenderse por su descarado escrutinio, el brujo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo con escaso disimulo: Alec sintió que la sangre se aglutinaba en sus mejillas y agachó rápidamente la cabeza, súbitamente interesado en los dibujos que el hilo de oro trazaba en el mantel. Siguió percibiendo aquella mirada puesta sobre él, la sensación de ser observado que a Jace le llenaba de ego pero que a él le hacía sentir incómodo. Y aún así…

…el corazón le iba a mil. Debía haber bebido más de lo que creía.

 

* * *

 

Alec y Jace se marcharon temprano de la fiesta, dejando a Isabelle en su búsqueda infatigable de un chico adecuado ―subterráneo, a ser posible― con el que aplacar su aburrimiento. No habían bebido lo suficiente como para mostrar pérdida de equilibrio, pero lo cierto era que la modorra empezaba a apoderarse de sus extremidades, así que optaron por irse ya a la cama para entrenar temprano al día siguiente.

            Salieron codo con codo del salón y se encaminaron hacia el ala oeste del edificio, inusualmente silenciosos. Por lo general la conversación fluía entre ellos sin tener que forzarla, pero aquella noche cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos particulares, contando además con el sueño que ya hacía pesar sus párpados.

Por desgracia William los interceptó en un pasillo lateral, siempre franqueado por su fiel compañero James. No parecía que el enfado por lo sucedido en la cena se hubiera disuelto en lo más mínimo. Los cuatro chicos se detuvieron en el acto, estudiándose detenidamente: Alec tuvo el buen haber se adelantarse un paso para situarse entre su compañero y Will.

―¿Te has divertido en la cena, Wayland? ―sugirió éste último, los ojos azules convertidos en rendijas―. ¿Te parece ocurrente que  quisiera asegurarme de tener a alguien de fiar tras los muros de Idris?

―Will, déjalo ―le advirtió Jem, aunque ni siquiera pareció escucharle. 

Jace podría haber ignorado su provocación, podría haberse dado la vuelta y marcharse sin mayores consecuencias. Era mucho pedir: como siempre, tuvo que abrir su bocaza.

―No es eso ―dijo―: lo de verdad divertido ha sido lo rápido que te ha calado Magnus Bane. Sólo ha necesitado un vistazo y unas palabras bien escogidas para dejarte en evidencia.

―Hablas por hablar, como siempre ―le acusó Will―. Nunca dices nada coherente.

―O quizá es que los “decandentes” se reconocen entre ellos ―murmuró Jace con una sonrisa ladina―. Debo recordarte que fui testigo de tu excursión a los bajos fondos de la ciudad… ¿Cuánto te costó ser acompañado por aquella belleza de ojos pardos?

Jem palideció ―aún más― de golpe al oír aquello, y Alec deseó poder golpearse la cabeza contra algo por no haberlo evitado. Por un momento pareció que William no iba a responder a la insinuación, pero al final se inclinó a la velocidad de un rayo y sacó un cuchillo serafín que llevaba oculto en la bota derecha. Jace le imitó, extendiendo el brazo para dejar caer una daga reluciente que empuñó en su dirección.

            ―Espero de veras que hagas algo para reforzar tu armadura, porque en la próxima justa pienso atravesarte los sesos con mi lanza ―gruñó Will.

            ―Como hoy, ¿no? ―se burló Jace con altanería.

            Fue una suerte que tanto Alec como Jem tuvieran los reflejos tan rápidos como ellos. Se lanzaron cada uno sobre su compañero para frenar las inminentes acometidas: Alec le propinó a Jace un empujón que le hizo retroceder, y Jem apresó a Will por la espalda en una llave que le impidió moverse lo más mínimo. Si no paraban pronto alguien iba a descubrirles peleando en los pasillos del palacio, a sólo unos pocos metros de donde aún permanecía la familia real. Alec no quería ni imaginar la expresión de la Inquisidora cuando se enterara.

            ―Basta ya ―dijo, lo bastante fuerte como para hacerse oír―. Estoy harto de que os toquéis las narices el uno al otro cada vez que os veis. Y no soy el único que está cansado de esto.

            Will pareció comprender a qué se refería, porque giró rápidamente la cabeza en dirección a su amigo. Jem clavó en él sus ojos grises, notablemente disgustado con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos, dedicando una mirada a Jace que bien podría haberle partido por la mitad.

―Lo siento, primo, pero tuviste muy mal ojo para elegir a tu _parabatai_ ―dijo Will.

            Alec dio gracias a los Ángeles de que su mano siguiera en el pecho de Jace, porque probablemente éste se hubiera lanzado sobre William con las manos por delante.

―Tú tampoco eres la persona más tratable del mundo, Will ―le acusó, defendiendo a su compañero―. Haznos un favor a todos y déjalo por hoy. 

            Will pareció valorar seriamente si hacerle caso o arrearle un puñetazo a él también. Por fortuna optó por lo primero.

            ―Que os den a los dos ―gruñó antes de alejarse por el pasillo a rápidas zancadas.

Jem, como siempre, puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia el techo con resignación. Alec sintió una empatía casi absoluta hacia el pobre de James: al igual que él, saltaría sin armas contra demonios y vampiros para defender a su _parabatai_ , pero incluso más que él Jem odiaba las peleas y prefería mantenerse al margen. Resultaba difícil para alguien tan afable acompañar a un _parabatai_ que se metía en pullas día sí día también.

            Le comprendía. Jace también podría tener un poco más de tacto y guardarse algunos pensamientos controvertidos. En realidad, si él y Will no se llevaban bien era probablemente porque eran tan parecidos en la mayoría de cosas que casi asustaba. Como dos polos negativos que se repelen entre sí.

            Jem le dedicó un significativo gesto de cabeza, entre cortés y simpático, antes de girar sobre sus talones y seguir a su furibundo amigo. Alec pensó con resignación que, a diferencia de Jace, William sí hacía caso de vez en cuando de los consejos de su _parabatai_.

            Alec se permitió al fin soltar a Jace, aunque lo hizo con tal brusquedad que fue más bien un empujón.

―No deberías haberte reído de él en la cena ―le reprendió―. Puede traerte problemas.

―No sé por qué ―repuso Jace encogiéndose de hombros―. Lo que le duele es que no me ha ganado en una justa desde hace más de un año. Si pasara más tiempo entrenando y menos tonteando con subterráneas…

―De entre los jóvenes son la pareja más eficiente junto con nosotros tres ―le recordó Alec, ignorando la última frase―. Más te vale que te lleves bien con Will: es más que probable que algún día tengamos cacerías en común, y en ése caso te conviene al menos tolerarle.

―Nadie lo hace más que el tontolabas de James y porque no tiene más remedio ―protestó―. No es que tu otro primo Gabriel me caiga del todo bien, pero entiendo que quiera partirle la cara a ése imbécil.

Alec se detuvo bruscamente, casi consiguiendo que chocara contra su espalda. Se volvió hacia él con expresión temible.

            ―Te recuerdo que “ése imbécil” es el nieto de la Inquisidora ―masculló―. Todos sabemos que Imogen no aprueba sus… actividades de ocio, pero eso no significa que no vaya a anteponer la sangre a todo lo demás.

            Después siguió su camino zumbando corredor abajo y echando fuego por los ojos. Jace le observó con una ceja arqueada, desorientado ante su inexplicable estado de ánimo.

―¿A qué viene este malhumor? ―quiso saber.

―¡No estoy de malhumor! ―rugió Alec.

Su voz se amplificó por el corredor desierto hasta dejarle en evidencia. Jace se le quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada y las manos afianzadas a ambos lados.

            ―Claro que no, Alec ―dijo con sarcasmo―. Estás siendo perfectamente encantador.

            ―Vete al infierno, Jace ―gruñó éste, y aceleró el paso hasta perderse tras una esquina.

            Apenas veía por dónde iba, obcecado como estaba en concentrar su enojo. Habían sido demasiadas cosas irritantes en una noche y sus nervios no lo habían soportado. Deseó mandarles a todos a hacer algo muy desagradable: a Jace, a su primo Will y a la princesa Clarissa y todo. Sus pies le guiaban cada vez más deprisa por escaleras y corredores, y deseó que su cerebro supiera a dónde debía llevarle porque él no estaba pensando en absoluto.

            Ocurrió lo inevitable cuando alguien avanza a toda velocidad sin mirar al frente. Al girar una esquina su cabeza chocó contra algo duro, y un perfume como a madera de sándalo e incienso sacudió sus fosas nasales. Levantó la cabeza, con ganas de soltar algo grosero a cualquier con el que se cruzara, pero las palabras malsonantes murieron en sus labios.

            Eran aquellos inusuales ojos verdes y dorados los que le miraban, y de cerca resultaban aún más turbadores. Su respiración se detuvo por un instante mientras un vacío helado le oprimía el pecho. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Cómo si nunca se hubiera topado con un brujo!

            ―Hola, _nefilim_ ―saludó el brujo―. ¿Te retiras tan pronto?

            ―Buenas noches. Bienvenido a Idris, Magnus Bane ―soltó.

            Le costaba horrores elegir las palabras, más aún escupirlas por los labios. Y aún así se sentía idiota. Magnus sonrió, apoyándose en el muro cercano con un brazo por encima de su cabeza.

            ―Bueno, lo cierto es que no me hacía especial ilusión ―confesó―. Pero, caprichos de la vida, mi entusiasmo por éste lugar acaba de ascender de golpe.

            Alec no pillaría la evidente indirecta hasta mucho tiempo después. El silencio se extendió hasta resultar incómodo; por fortuna o no, Magnus Bane fue el encargado de romperlo.

            ―Me temo que yo también estoy algo cansado después de un viaje tan largo. Me han alojado en el tercer piso del ala sur, por cierto ―le informó, ensanchando su sonrisa. Sus dientes parecían más afilados de lo normal―. Puede que te sea útil saberlo en algún momento.

            Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó a pasos amplios y livianos por el pasillo, una mota de hipnótico colorido contra los muros eternamente blancos. Él se quedó allí de pie, aún paralizado por el rastro de imponente presencia que el brujo había dejado a sus espaldas. Le ardían las mejillas como si tuviera fiebre.

            Alec no podía imaginar lo mucho que iba a cambiar su vida a partir de aquel punto de inflexión. Pero, en su benévola ignorancia, sólo fue capaz de sentirse enfadado consigo mismo mientras subía las escaleras de tres en tres y se encaminaba hacia su cuarto.

 

* * *

 

            Sebastian avanzaba como un tornado por el corredor sombrío, todos los rasgos de su cara tensados en una mueca de repulsa. Las ventanas abiertas hacían bailar las antorchas de fuego mágico, monstruizando su sombra y la de su padre cuando pasaban por delante de un foco de luz.

            ―Dame una explicación. ¿Por qué este enfado? ―quiso saber Valentine, pisándole los talones.

            Su hijo le ignoró deliberadamente y aceleró el paso. Su respiración estaba tan alterada como si acabara de correr cincuenta kilómetros sin detenerse. Valentine apuró el paso y le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándole a girarse de espaldas.

            ―Mírame cuando te hablo, Sebastian ―exigió.

            El chico se detuvo, tomó aire lentamente y se volvió. En aquella penumbra envolvente, sus ojos parecían pequeños y brillantes escarabajos negros.

―Te has traído a un subterráneo a la corte ―le reprochó―: creía que tu intención era precisamente limpiar a esa chusma de Idris. Si lo que querías era un mago eficiente, podrías perfectamente haber conservado a Ragnor Fell y deshacerte de él cuando llegue el momento.

            Valentine escrutó su rostro, tan parecido al suyo, durante unos largos instantes. Le había instruido como a un soldado, un guerrero, obediente y leal y también prudente. Aquel último atributo parecía haberse quedado en algún lugar tras ellos si es que se atrevía a hablar de un tema tan peliagudo allí, donde cualquiera podría oírles. Dio gracias al Ángel de lo poco transitado que parecía aquel angosto pasillo del ala norte.

―Ragnor ha servido a Adeltree durante más de veinte años: es improbable que ofrezca su lealtad al primero que se siente en el Trono de Ceniza ―aseguró―. Magnus Bane, por el contrario, es mucho más sugestionable: seguirá al mejor postor por una cantidad suficiente de dinero y unos cuantos privilegios.

 ―No compensa el beneficio que obtendremos ―protestó Sebastian, apretando los puños a ambos lados―. Puede ser más fácil de poner de nuestro lado pero también es más poderoso que Ragnor Fell. ¿Qué crees que hará cuando le metamos en el mismo saco que al resto de subterráneos de la ciudad?

―Ya pensaremos en eso cuando llegue el momento ―murmuró Valentine, llevándose una mano a las sienes doloridas―. De momento limítate a ser el príncipe que esta ciudad necesita.

Sebastian se volvió hacia él, las llamas danzando en la superficie de sus ojos como contra canicas opacas. Sonrió de un modo sagaz, como nunca lo había hecho delante de su hermana o su madre.

―Para eso me has educado, Padre ―concedió con respeto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre he pensado que si Jace y Will coincidieran, no se llevarían bien. Igual me he pasado siendo demasiado bordes el uno con el otro xD


End file.
